Magical
by Natsuya801923
Summary: "I have something for you." Ikuto thought that was the only present Amu planned to give him but he was terribly mistaken. / pure Amuto fluff / birthday one-shot for Ikuto


**Happy December :D Finally! And I completely forgot it was Ikuto's birthday until I checked the fanfiction archive and someone had already made a one-shot. So I typed this on my iPod before I went to bed and wrote half of it really quickly. I'm so proud of myself. ;D**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**And Happy Birthday Ikuto! You'll forever be loved by us Amuto fans. ;D Technically, he should be turning 21 or 22 since it's been 3-4 years since Peach-pit started Shugo Chara!.**

**X-x-X**

"December 1st?" Amu asked, sipping her cappuccino.

"Yup. Didn't you know?" Utau's eyebrows furrowed.

"No…" Amu admitted.

It was Ikuto's birthday on December 1st and it's a week before the date. Amu didn't even have a clue until Utau asked her what she was going to give to Ikuto. She felt guilty for not knowing since she's been best friends with Ikuto for years. She met him when she was 12 years old and he was 17 at the time. He should be turning 22 next week.

But other than just being best friends, they had a thing going on between them. Her friends asked why she didn't just go out with the blue-haired man but it wasn't that simple in Amu's mind. Amu didn't know why she couldn't muster up the courage and strength to be in a relationship with Ikuto… Ikuto always sexually harassed her, giving her hints of a potential relationship but Amu always indirectly rejected him. Maybe she was afraid his "hints" were just the usual teasing or maybe she didn't want to get hurt.

"What should I get him then? What does he like?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Even though he's my brother, he never really voiced his birthday wishes or something like that. But if it's you, he'll accept _anything_," she reassured.

"But I want to give him a special present. He's done so much for me all these years…"

"You'll think of something." Utau drank the last of her latte.

"Gee, thanks," Amu muttered sarcastically.

Utau stood up, pushing her chair in. "Gotta go. I have a date with Kukai. Have fun planning a gift for my brother." And she left the café, leaving a distressed Amu behind.

Amu sighed. It's a good thing she had a week. Maybe she should start looking around town…

Making a resolution, she stood up, paid the bill, and left the café. She wandered around the city and did some window-shopping. She couldn't find _anything_ that she thought would appeal to Ikuto. Depressed, she headed back home, hoping tomorrow will be a better day for shopping.

When night fell, Amu was getting ready to go to bed. She heard the balcony door open. She turned around and saw Ikuto, her best friend (and crush), waltzing into the room. Ikuto visited practically every night and usually stayed for a few hours.

"Hi, Ikuto."

"Hey, Strawberry." He walked towards her and embraced her. She blushed, still not used to the nickname and the random hugs. "You're so warm…"

"And you're freezing. Why aren't you wearing a coat or gloves?" She pushed him back and analyzed his outfit. He was wearing jeans, a shirt, and a sweatshirt that wasn't meant to be worn outside during the wintertime.

"I'd much rather get warmth from you," he teased, smirking.

She blushed furiously and sputtered, "Y-You—what a—ugh!"

Ikuto laughed and buried his face in her neck.

After talking about pointless things (and lots of teasing), Amu grew tired and decided to call it a day. She went under the covers with Ikuto copying her actions.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm cold," Ikuto simply answered. He hugged her from behind, burying his face in her neck. "And you're so warm…" His hold tightened and she continued to blush.

"Fine, but just for tonight…"

Ikuto smiled and said, "I knew you'd let me."

"Talk anymore and I might just change my mind."

**X-x-X**

The next morning, Amu knew what she was going to give Ikuto. It was a scarf, and gloves too if she could. She _was _going to buy it and give it to him but thought making it would be more special. She bought the materials she needed to make his gift. Just one small problem…

She can't knit! 

Thinking of who would be good at this stuff, Nagihiko popped into her mind. His adept hands gave her the image that he could do anything skillfully. She called him, hoping he had spare time this week.

No such luck, however. He confessed that he had much work to do that weekend with dancing and everything.

Amu descended the staircase and into the kitchen, finding her mom reading magazines. She took a deep breath and sat down in front of her.

"Mama, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Amu-chan, what is it?" Midori was a bit shocked at this because her older daughter rarely came to her—or any family member—for help. She was always acting like an independent woman.

Amu fidgeted with her hands. "Could you teach me how to knit?"

Midori laid down what she was reading. Looking at Amu's anticipating expression, she gave her an understanding smile. "Is it for a boy?"

Amu's face flushed. "No, of course not!"

Midori grinned. "Yes, I can teach you how. When do you need it made by?"

"In less than a week."

"Then let's get busy!" Midori exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Throughout the next week, Amu worked hard and diligently. Midori watched her daughter, beaming at her determination to get at least the scarf right.

It was November 30th, the day before Ikuto's birthday. Amu had finished the scarf, one glove, and half of the other glove. Right now, she was doing homework late at night. She yawned for she was so, so tired. She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. A nap won't hurt, right?

Five minutes later, Ikuto opened the balcony door, as usual. He walked towards the sleeping Amu. His fingers subconsciously brushed some hair out of her face. His hand lingered on her soft face as he took in her features. After he was satisfied, he picked up Amu, bridal-style, and carried her to her bed. Laying her down, he pulled the covers over her. She mumbled something under her breath and made a funny face, causing Ikuto to laugh. He bent down until his face was next to hers. He kissed her forehead and said, "Sweet dreams, Amu."

**X-x-X**

The next morning, Amu woke up. She stretched her arms and got off the bed. She stopped, noticing she was on a _bed_. She clearly remembered falling asleep last night at her desk…

Shrugging her shoulders, she went over to her desk to finish knitting the last part of the second glove.

Hours passed and her masterpiece was finally finished. Her handiwork wasn't the best but it was decent. At seven o'clock, Ikuto came knocking on her balcony window. This was unusual for it was so early. Usually he came around ten. Thankfully, her parents and sister weren't here today. She opened the door for him, letting him in her room.

"Hi," Amu greeted, quickly closing the door.

"Hey." Ikuto sat down on her bed, facing her.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I just wanted to see my Amu-chan." He winked, making Amu blush.

She sat on the bed next to him and stubbornly said, "You see me all the time though."

"But that's not enough." He gazed at her with a deep expression, making Amu self-conscious.

"W-What are you talking about?"

He inched closer to her and Amu shut her eyes, not knowing what to expect.

And then her ear was bit.

She shrieked and fell onto her back, her head landing on her pillow. "You were teasing me! You're such a jerk!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Amu-_chan_." Before Amu could get up, Ikuto fell on top of Amu, but made sure not to crush her petite body. His arms wrapped around her waist and he snuggled against her. "If only I could hug you all day…"

Amu's face turned beet red. "Pervert, get off!"

"You should let me since today's special," he mumbled quietly, but Amu heard it.

"I know."

He looked up at her, giving her a questioning look.

"I have something for you." She gently pushed him off after his grip loosened. She stood up and went over to her desk. She grabbed something on the desk and quickly turned around, so that the object was behind her back. She went over to the bed and sat down in front of him.

"I didn't wrap it and it's not the best but I tried…" Amu's hands quickly zoomed in front of her, holding Ikuto's gift. She gave the surprised Ikuto a big warm smile. "Happy Birthday Ikuto!"

"How did you…?"

"Your sister."

He took the gift and examined it thoroughly, as if he's never seen a scarf or gloves before in his life. His stare stopped at the picture sewn into the dark blue scarf at a corner. It was a cat snuggling up to a strawberry.

Amu's cheeks went red. "I thought some decoration would be nice."

Ikuto's silence started to make Amu nervous and uncomfortable. "Um, if you don't want it, I can get you something else. I admit, they're crappy since I never knitted before and—"

She was cut off by Ikuto's hug. Amu's eyes widened at the sudden action.

"Idiot, why wouldn't I like it? You made it, right? I love it." He pulled back and gave her one of his rare, genuine, beautiful smiles. "Thank you, Amu."

If Amu's face could get any more red, it would have. "I-I have another present." She had thought about this long and hard and finally made a decision. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. She quickly pulled back and looked down at her comforter.

After five seconds, she heard Ikuto say, "Amu."

She was too embarrassed to respond.

"Amu, look at me."

She rapidly shook her head, refusing to make eye contact.

He sighed as he moved closer to her. He gripped her chin firmly yet gently and forced her to look up. She was expecting an are-you-kidding-me look but instead, she got another breathtaking smile from him. Ikuto caressed her cheek lovingly with his hand. He pulled her head towards him as he himself leaned in. Very slowly, his lips made its way to hers. When their lips finally made contact, Amu felt a warm feeling bubbling inside her. It was like magic, fireworks, anything sparkling.

He tenderly held her hand as they continued their kiss. He broke apart since Amu needed air. Her face was flushed and she was looking away again. He chuckled and made her look at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I thought you wouldn't return my feelings…" she murmured quietly.

"Silly, Amu. My eyes have always been on you." He kissed her once again. He pushed her down so that her back was against the bed. One arm was around her waist as the other caressed her face. Amu turned away for air but Ikuto's lips had moved to her neck.

"Ikuto, Happy Birthday," Amu said with a content sigh.

Ikuto sent her a smile that made her insides melt as he leaned in for another kiss.

**X-x-X  
**

**VERY CHEESYYYY. XD Hope you enjoyed it though. [: Wrote it in two hours? Record time yo. :O **

**Maybe I should've done this with more of Ikuto's thoughts…since it IS his birthday and all…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO! :D**

**Please review! [: Constructive criticism is **_**highly **_**recommended!**


End file.
